Colored/Chapter One
This is the first chapter of Colored, a story by Featherlight. To the Room “Blitz, wake up.” “Is she okay? Check her pulse. She fell out of bed.” “She’s not that delicate!” It’s a woman’s voice. “Blitz!” I groan. “Ten more minutes.” “It’s time to get ready. You don’t want to miss the sky train.” With a sigh, I force my eyes open. The world around me shifts into focus. I’m in a hospital. I don’t remember doing anything wrong...the last thing I remember is sitting at a desk, taking the color test. “What happened?” The doctor comes over. He’s a Brown. “After you took the color test you passed out. You were dehydrated. We brought you to the hospital but now you’re better and ready to go to Sky City.” A wave of relief washes over me. “So I passed?” The Brown nods. “Your clothes are on the side table.” He walks out of the room, closing the door behind him quietly. Now I’m going to be colored, too. I look at the clothing on the side table. There’s a yellow T-shirt and shorts. I take off the ugly hospital gown and pull on the new clothing. A few minutes later, the door opens again and a Purple walks in. When she speaks I recognize her voice from the woman who spoke earlier. “It’s time go to the waiting chamber,” she says. In a rush I remember my family. “Can I go home and get my stuff?” “Everything has already been shipped, dear.” “Oh. Thanks,” I say hesitantly. They’ve already been to my house? How long have I been out? “Do I get to say goodbye?” She shakes her head. “I'm afraid not, Blitz. Your family is very busy and they can't see you right now.” Something doesn't seem right, but I shrug it off. Why would they lie? It's probably just because I'm still getting over dehydration. The brown pokes his head in. “The sky train has arrived.” “Let's go, Blitz.” I nod and get out of bed, leaving the purple behind as I walk to the door. I give the plain white hospital room one last glance before leaving with the brown. We go outside and he guides me to a small building next door. “The waiting chamber. You will be boarding in a few minutes.” “Okay.” To the Sky When I enter, the first thing I notice is all the teenagers hanging out together. There are probably twenty or so talking and laughing together. I look around at all the different colors: pink, yellow, orange, black, blue, purple, red, green, white, and brown. My first thought is to join the yellows but a girl jumps in front of me. She has actual red hair that is tied in two low pigtails. “Hi! I saw you come out of Brightlake Hospital. Funny, I came from a hospital, too. Greenwich, on the other side of town. They said I tripped and conked my head on floor. Of course, I'm a klutz, so it makes sense.” She grins at me. “My name's Will.” “I'm Blitz.” “What were you in the hospital for?” “I got dehydrated.” Will laughs and I wonder if maybe that sounds silly. “What? How was I supposed to know?” “Hey, no need to get all sensitive,” Will says. “Don't worry about it. I think everyone messed up somehow. I'm not sure exactly which but I remember messing up one of the questions. I can't really remember the test at all.” She shrugs and beams at me. “Neither can I.” “Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter.” A whistle blows outside and Will squeals. “Ooh, the sky train! Let's go!” She grabs my arm and pulls me outside. She's a happy-go-lucky person, I can tell. I can be pretty happy too. We're finally going to Sky City! “I'm sooo excited!” I exclaim. We rush outside where the train is settling onto the ground. A Blue stands in front of the passenger doors. “All right everybody, today's the day you've all been waiting for. Today's the day you get to go to Sky City!” There are cheers from around the room and I join in. The blue puts his hand to his ear. “I can't hear you!” We start screaming and he smiles. “Okay, everyone board the train. Two to a seat.” To the City We climb aboard and I slide in beside Will, who calls the window seat. The inside of the train reminds me of a hoverbus: sleek and shiny walls with blue booths lining the windows on both sides. Will leans towards me and I barely hear her voice over the sound of everyone talking as they walk on. “This is great.” I nod in agreement. “I still can't believe it.” The train starts moving and then flies forward so quickly it lifts off the ground. The world outside the window speeds by in a blur, but the train moves smoothly and silently like we’re not going anywhere at all. “Dude, this is awesome.” Across the aisle, an Orange boy is grinning widely. Across the aisle, an Orange boy is grinning widely. Next to him, a Black is scowling. When he sees me looking at him, he turns to stare out the window. The Orange glances behind him and then back at me. “Just ignore him. He’s always like that. “Jon! I can’t believe it’s you!” Will has finally stopped looking out the window. “Hey Will! I didn’t know you were fifteen!” Will smiles. “Well, I am.” “How do you guys know each other?” “We both lived in Greenwich,” Will says. “It’s awesome we’ll be in Sky City together!” “And what’s your name?” Jon asks me. “Brynn.” “Cool name.” “Thanks.” “So you got pink?” Will nods, leaning across me so we can hear her better. “Pink, sporty variant.” “Wait. What’s pink supposed to be anyway?” “Hm? – Oh. Sporty, cheery. That’s the basis, anyway. Color distinctions has a lot more detail. I’m taking it here,” Will says. “Me too,” I say quickly. There are cheers from everyone around. We look out the window and gasp – we’re almost there! Zooming closer is a giant golden translucent dome. From this angle I can make out the outlines of towering skyscrapers of impossible heights. “We’re here!” Will cries. My new life is about to begin. Category:Colored Category:Chapter Category:Featherlight